


Coffee Date

by swarty



Category: The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swarty/pseuds/swarty
Summary: Some more Malec fluff. Set in between their first and second date. Based mainly on the books.Alec visits Magnus to return the shirt he was loaned on their first date.Characters belong to Cassandra Clare and not to me in any way.





	Coffee Date

Alec shuffled his feet nervously as he waited outside the large, oak door, his hands clutching Magnus’s shirt. The shirt he had lent him on their first date. Alec had managed to sneak it in and out of the wash without anyone noticing. He hoped that was okay. He wasn’t sure what the normal etiquette for this sort of thing was, but he hadn’t wanted to give Magnus a dirty shirt back. In truth there was a part of him that hadn’t wanted to give Magnus his shirt back at all, but he would never have admitted that. Instead he had snuck the shirt into the wash when Magnus had text him yesterday asking if Alec would like to come over to collect his shirt and drop Magnus’s one off. Alec had agreed, wanting to see Magnus again. They were due to go out again this coming Friday, their second date. Alec swallowed hard thinking about it. Was that why Magnus had invited him up? To call off the date? It wouldn’t really be that much of a surprise he thought. He was still stunned Magnus had agreed to go out with him at all and their first date hadn’t exactly gone smoothly. Well the ending had been alright. A blush crept up Alec’s cheeks as images from last Friday night swam before his eyes just as the door opened and Magnus’s frame filled the doorway.

Alec swallowed again. He barely had time to take in Magnus’s skinny jeans and tight top before the warlock had leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Alecs blush deepened as Magnus grabbed his hand and pulled him into the loft where Alec stood awkwardly still gripping the ‘Blink if you want me’ shirt. He heard Magnus close the door behind him and stiffened as he felt Magnus’s fingers tracing lightly down his neck. 

“Take your jacket?” The words came out as a purr and Alec obediently slid his jacket off. Magnus raised his eyebrows at Alec as he took his jacket from him and hung it next to the door; “What do you have there?” 

Alec faltered slightly before he realised Magnus was referring to the shirt he had passed from one hand to the other while he had slipped his jacket off; “Oh. Its, its your shirt?” Alec said hesitantly as he held it out to Magnus. 

A look of surprise flitted briefly across Magnus’s face before he took the shirt gently from Alec. “You know, I’m not sure where your shirt is at the moment.” Magnus murmured as he tossed his shirt aside; “Although,” a mischievous smile spread across his face making Alec’s heart race; “I could always give you on of mine? To compensate you?”

“Um, no, its okay. I mean don’t worry about it.” Alec stammered and instantly regretted the words. Magnus didn’t seem bothered though and motioned him towards the living room. Alec made his way to the large sofa and sat down on the edge as Magnus settled down next to him, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Alec swallowed hard trying to dislodge the memories of what had happened the last time they had been on this couch together. The blush on Alec’s cheeks blazed and he looked away from Magnus hurriedly, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

“Coffee?”

Alec turned back nodding in response to the question and found that, to his surprise, Magnus had already summoned 2 cups of coffee and was holding one out to Alec. He took it from Magnus carefully, not wanting another spillage, and sipped it cautiously. He sighed in relief as black coffee spilled down his throat. He liked black coffee, even if it was stolen.

“So, how have you been?” 

Alec turned to find Magnus watching him through slitted cat eyes and the blush that had muted slightly exploded full force again; “Yeah okay. You?”

Magnus nodded slowly as he took a sip from his cup, “I’ve been good.” Alec nodded in response while silently cursing himself for not being able to think of anything interesting to say. Surely there must be something he thought desperately. Something that he had done over the past few days that he could tell Magnus about? His mind remained stubbornly blank and Alec wondered how long Magnus would tolerate him sitting on his sofa like this before he kicked him out.

Magnus shifted suddenly next to him and reached out, plucking the coffee from Alec’s hand before he had a chance to react, and placing both cups on the coffee table. “Lets play a game?” Magnus eyes glinted mischievously as he leaned closer to Alec but didn’t touch him. 

Alec held his hands gingerly in his lap as he looked at Magnus startled; “Game?”

Magnus nodded running his finger over his lower lip as he watched Alec; “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth or Dare?” Alec echoed as he stared at Magnus.

Magnus nodded, smiling at Alec as he lowered his hand to his side, “Choose One.”

Alec gulped as his muddled brain tried to catch up. He wasn’t at all sure about this. “Um Dare?” he stuttered at Magnus who leaned forward in response grinning from ear to ear. 

“I dare you to kiss me.” There was a moment of silence as Magnus’s words sunk in and then Alec shifted slightly on the couch moving closer to him. To Alec it seemed to take an age to reach Magnus and then, once his lips had met Magnus’s, it seemed like no time at all. It was a soft kiss, gentle and tender, so unlike the kisses they had shared a few nights ago. Alec could taste the coffee on Magnus’s lips and his heart beat merrily as Magnus moved his hands slowly up Alec’s arms eventually moving to cup his face. Magnus broke away then, breathing heavily, and Alec opened his eyes to see Magnus’s cat eyes watching him happily.

“You’re turn.” Magnus whispered as he ran his hands through Alec’s thick, black hair. Alec frowned at Magnus taking a moment to work out what he was talking about. Right, the game. Alec shook his head lightly to clear it. Kissing Magnus was like nothing else in this world. It put him at ease and fired him up all at once. He had gone from sitting stiffly on the sofa to leaning casually back, his hand an inch from Magnus’s jean clad thigh, and Magnus running his hands through his hair.

“Truth or Dare?” Alec asked hesitantly wondering idly if he could just copy Magnus if he chose dare. 

Magnus leaned against the back of the sofa thoughtfully, still twirling strands of Alecs black hair between his long fingers. “Mmm Truth I think.”

“You think?” Alec asked him raising his eyebrows. Having 2 younger siblings had taught Alec to clarify things right from the start. 

Magnus laughed in response. “Fine. Truth. Definitely.”

Alec’s brow furrowed as he glanced around the room for something to ask Magnus. It wasn’t that he didn’t have questions. He did. Just none of them seemed suitable for this particular game, and he didn’t want to ruin the atmosphere by asking something stupid like do you really like me or was the first date really that bad, and come off as needy. He needed a question that wouldn’t ruin the comfortable bubble that had formed around them but, at the same time, sitting this close to Magnus, who was still playing with his hair, was extremely distracting. Alec closed his eyes briefly and an image of Magnus from the first night they had met swam before his eyes. A small smile appeared on his face as opened his eyes. He had a question.

“Magnus?”

“Yes Alexander?”

“Do you know at the party? When we first met?”

Magnus smiled faintly; “I do.”

“‘Well, was it really? I mean… Did you really throw a birthday party for your cat?”

Magnus burst out laughing, his entire body vibrating as he leaned closer to Alec; “Really? Of all the questions in the world you could ask me Alexander and that’s the one you choose?” Alec thought he saw a questioning look behind the laughter in Magnus’s eyes, but it disappeared so fast he wasn’t sure it had ever been there.

Alec shrugged nonchalantly as Magnus continued to chuckle; “My turn, my question.”

“Well, it was Chairman Meows birthday so that part is true, but no I didn’t throw the party for him.” Magnus shrugged as he continued to twirl Alecs black hair through his fingers; “I was lonely and bored and a party felt like a good idea. And it actually did turn out to be a good idea because I met you although, if I had known that you wanted to see me, I probably would have forgone the party and just had you up instead.”

Alec turned crimson at Magnus’s words; “It wasn’t me that wanted to see you. It was Jace and Clary remember.” Magnus waved his other hand in the air dismissively. “And are you glad you came to my party?”

Alec smiled at Magnus, a mischievous glint in his eyes; “You’ll just need to wait your turn to find that out, won’t you?”

Magnus chuckled softly in response to Alecs retort and leaned forward brushing his lips against Alec’s briefly before pulling away, still smiling; “Alright then, my turn – Truth or Dare?”

Alec paused – there was a part of him that wanted to choose dare to thwart Magnus in his questioning but there was another part that wanted to choose truth. He had thought it was a good question – that it would keep with the atmosphere and it had, but Magnus had also been truthful and vulnerable. He wanted to pay Magnus back for that. To give him something for it.

“Truth.” The word had barely left Alec’s mouth when his phoned beeped obscenely loudly in the quiet loft. He jumped out of surprise and hurriedly went to grab his phone while Magnus rearranged himself on the sofa. He scowled at the phone as he read the message from Izzy before looking back up at Magnus, “I have to go. Demons.” It sounded lame to Alec’s own ears but there was nothing he could do. There were demons and they needed his help.

Magnus nodded as he rose up off of the sofa; “If you have to go you have to go.” There was a smile on his face but it didn’t reach his eyes and Alec worried that he’d ruined it. He stood up hurriedly and followed Magnus to the front door; “I’ll see you Friday though.” 

Magnus smile grew slightly bigger at those words; “Yes,” he said slowly; “Friday. What would you think about staying in this time?” 

Alec nodded as he took his jacket from Magnus, “Yeah, staying in sounds ok to me.”

Magnus nodded smiling as he drew closer to Alec; “Then that’s what we’ll do.” He murmured before he pressed his lips against Alecs. The kiss heated up quickly as the space between them closed. Alec’s arms circled Magnus’s waist pulling him even closer as Magnus ran his hands up and down Alecs back. 

Another loud beep startled them out of the kiss and Magnus smiled ruefully at the pocket the offending mobile was in. “Sorry.” Alec murmured as he went for his mobile again. 

Magnus shook his head; “Not your fault. Be careful and I’ll see you Friday.”

“See you Friday.” Alec murmured back as he leaned up for a last, quick kiss before making his way out of the loft and down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just my second fanfic and I hope you like it. Really just Malec fluff but absolutely love this pair. 
> 
> Any comments/ kudos appreciated :)


End file.
